


Frozen in Time

by Daily



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Death, Fighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They laid together, frozen in time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen in Time

Two slender figures laid on the cold wet ground together, one of them a little smaller than the other; though both male.

But only boys; not yet of age.

The taller of the two had his left arm wrapped around the smaller's waist, holding him close.

His right hand resting against the smaller one's cheek; as if in a caress.

It seemed as if he had been keeping the other safe; even though it had been trivial.

Dirty long silver hair framed his face, blood slowly creeping down from in between those wet locks and mixing with the ever growing pool already present on the ground.

Though most of that blood was not his own; the only wound he had sustained a head injury.

No, the blood had mostly come from the one in his arms, severe wounds barely visible through ripped clothing.

Normally spiky and shiny brown hair rested lifelessly and soiled against his arm; gentle blue eyes closed in relaxation as pain no longer haunted them.

A single tear-drop frozen underneath the right eye; and though he would not be able to tell you why it had been shed, the reason would be clear nonetheless.

The silver haired boy's eyes were open, revealing unseeing sea green unlike any had ever seen seemingly having been staring at the one in his arms; a half frozen watery pool between them giving away silent tears of sorrow.

Ghostly whispers of sweet nothings still rang through the cold and silent night; telling the story of how he had failed to protect what was precious; his light.

The sorrow ringing through the air forming a silence only a great battle could have left and indeed a fierce battle had taken place and many hearts had been shattered in the cold wind.

Screams of pain and fear had been replaced by silent despair and agony; whispers of banished pain long since having vanished.

Only that eerie silence of broken love being left behind as no breathing disturbed the scene any more; both boys long since having given their last breath.

One somewhat sooner than the other; and maybe, just maybe one of them hadn't had to die.

He could have left the other behind to return home; bruised and broken, but alive.

A choice that had never even been considered for he was unable to leave behind the one who had given his life for him.

Instead, he had laid down and taken his precious into his arms; unable to see any light in a life without him.

Quiet whispers had filled the air; until their final breath had been breathed and it is how their friends found them much later.

Two boys; best friends since memory existed, frozen in time forever.

A smile on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote many years ago..but still consider as my absolute favourite. 
> 
> It can be seen as both friendship and slash, which ever you prefer.


End file.
